1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a communication system and method for linking a communication network to a customer facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication networks are widely used for conducting interpersonal and institutional communications, for data sharing, data storage and data backups, voice, video, and text communications, etc. As a result, communication networks have become widespread and ubiquitous. Many people require some form of communication network in order to work or function. In addition, the increased number of telecommuting and net-conferencing persons has accelerated the demand for digital communications.
A problem exists in the availability of communications networks. Communications networks currently rely heavily on landline communications systems wherein wires, cables, or fibers are used to connect various facilities and persons. A typical connection solution has been the installation of traditional telephone lines and/or cabling for a digital packet network.
Traditional connection solutions have several drawbacks. Telephone lines and digital packet network cabling provide a relatively low bandwidth and cannot offer a guaranteed Quality of Service (QoS). In addition, it is not practical, economical, or possible to run landlines to all desired locations and to all potential communications clients. Moreover, small groups of users may not provide the incentive to invest in and install new copper lines or optical fibers to a structure. This is often the case wherein the existing infrastructure was designed without anticipating the need for large bundles of cables, wires, or fibers. Furthermore, people often do not want to install unsightly or obstructive wires or cables.
Another common problem in the prior art is that many institutions or smaller businesses require a moderate level of bandwidth. However, the available choices are either the installation of low cost, low bandwidth telephone lines or expensive, high bandwidth cable or optical fiber links. Such high bandwidth links often provide more bandwidth than is desired or necessary. Moreover, the highest anticipated bandwidth need is often used to select the communication link, resulting in under-utilization of the communication link during normal operations and under a normal load.